Scarlet Hamano
'''Scarlet Hamano '''was the star acrobat of St. Chapel Academy and the subject of envy from a great many girls, including her rival Ichigo Koyama. She was in a relationship with the naive Natsuko Aki, though her predatory nature chased her away and caused her transformation into a Devil Beast. Appearance Hamano was a tall girl of mixed blood heritage (Presumably American-Japanese, though its never defined). She had short dark hair and some noticeable light muscle. After succumbing to her Devil Beast transformation she grew massively in size. Her appearance changed to that of a light skinned humanoid squid. She grew eight massive tentacles in place of her arms and a massive arrow head shaped crest atop her forehead. Her breasts grew in size and her toenails grew long and spiked. While she initially kept her human face beneath the arrow headed crest, moments before her death her face had mutated fully, covered in scales, suckers and spiked teeth. Abilities Hamano's tentacles were strong and very versatile, she could use the to propel herself and attach herself to walls, cealings and other surfaces. Personality Hamano was in love with her partner Natsuko Aki, and while she seemed to genuinely care for Natsuko, she was a over zealous and jealous lover, quickly growing suspicious of Nat-Chan's relationship with her best friend Honey Kisaragi, thinking Honey wanted to steal Natsuko away from her. She was shown to be a bully, tearing Honey's clothes and her taunting of her acrobatics rival Ichigo Koyama, even then she had a group of girls that would hang on her every word. She also had a sexual obsession with breasts. Ultimately it was her bullying and sexually predatory nature that caused her final transformation into the octopus-like Devil Beast, loosing her mind and senses, giving in fully to beasthood. History Scarlet had been courting with the naive Natsuko Aki for some time, late one night the two were making out when they were suddenly disturbed by a ghoulish face peering at them through the window. The two girls scream in fright before the face dashes away into the dark. Natsuko's friend Honey Kisaragi overhears the commotion and rushes into the room. After having calmed down Natsuko introduces Honey to Scarlet. The next morning a new teacher named Jun Fudo is announced to the school during an assembly. That night as Scarlet and Natsuko talk to one another in their bedroom, the monster from before comes smashing through the window and roars at the two. Both Honey and Jun hear the girls screaming and rush to the scene. Having already transformed, Jun beats the feline-like Devil Beast and chases it after it flees. As the commotion departed elsewhere, Scarlet held the shaking Natsuko, doing so until Jun and Honey returned to them shortly after, she then explained to them what she saw with the two female beasts fighting one another. In the morning, Scarlet observes as Natsuko introduces Honey to her friend and Scarlet's rival Ichigo Koyama. After the two girls depart, Scarlet approaches Ichigo and begins to bully her, taunting her over her dominance of Natsuko, whom Ichigo had feelings for. Later that night Ichigo begins to transform, turning into the Devil Beast from the previous nights and goes on prowl, intending to attack Scarlet for a third time, but her attack is intercepted by Jun Fudo before she has a chance. At the same time, Honey sense the battle between Jun and Ichigo, but is unable to transform due to Natsuko being close by two her. Honey embraces the frightened Natsuko, trying to calm her only for Scarlet to enter the room, and accuse Natsuko of being unfaithful. Whilst Natsuko tells her otherwise, Scarlet still tears away Honey's night dress and crushes her breasts in her hands. She then leaves, having hoped to warn Honey away from Natsuko. At the same time, Jun finished the battle with Ichigo with the girl being subdued and taken away for medical experimentation. In the morning, Scarlet scoffs at the disappearance of Ichigo during her gymnastics practice, but is shocked when she see's Honey watching her with Natsuko. She waves happily, though worries inside that Natsuko was cheating on her. Eventually, Scarlet's tensions get the best of her and she transforms into a large octopus-like Devil Beast. She makes her way over to Natsuko's room where she overhears her now seemingly ex girlfriend talk to Honey about how Scarlet's obsessive nature was getting the best of her. She smashes through the window and grabs Natsuko with a tentacle and pulls her up to the roof. Honey transforms into Cutie Honey and gives chase, and is shocked to see Scarlet's face on the body of the beast. She is quickly beaten back by her tentacle and sprawls to the ground. She flees as Scarlet chases her, with them running into the nearby woods. Just before she grabs Honey, Scarlet is smashed into by a transformed Jun Fudo who begins to fight Hamano in the forest. As Honey runs back to find Natsuko, who had been dropped in the commotion, she finds her surrounded by members of Panther Claw and is suddenly attacked by Unicorn Panther. Unicorn and her men get the better of Honey, and prepares for the kill when Scarlett comes crashing through the woods, killing several Panthers as she ran, being followed by Lady shortly after. By this stage Scarlet had fully lost herself to the Beast, and after a short battle, Jun tears Scarlet apart, popping of her tentacles and bisecting her body. At the same time, Honey kills Unicorn Panther and with their mutual enemies dead, they decide to team up in order to fight on another day. Trivia *Hamano seems to be based, or at least partially inspired by Aoi Kurosaki, a character from the initial Devilman Lady manga. Personality and appearance wise, she was close to Kurosaki with a lover of acrobatics and a perverse and bullying sexual attitude. Her squid-like Devil Beast is even nautical themed, though in Aoi's case it was a shark. *Hamano is just one in a whole line of humanoid squid women that have appeared across the series such as Texsch from Devilman and Youko Suzuki from Devilman Lady and others. Also worth noting is the male Mugaruu, who appeared in the 1972-73 anime series. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Devil Beasts Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey Characters